List of Universal Pictures movies
This is a list of films produced by Universal Pictures. List of films 1910s * Pinocchio (1911) 1914 * By the Sun's Rays (1914) * ''Making a Living (1914) * The Butcher Boy (1917) * Police (1916) * A Dog's Life (1918) * Sunnyside (1919) 1920s * White Youth (1920) * The Flaming Disc (1920) * Am I Dreaming? (1920) * The Dragon's Net (1920) * The Adorable Savage (1920) * Putting It Over (1920) * The Fire Eater (1921) * A Battle of Wits (1921) * Dream Girl (1921) * The Millionaire (1921) * A Daughter of the Law (1921) * The Conflict (1921) * The Rage of Paris (1921) * No Woman Knows (1921) * Action (1921) * The Danger Man (1921) * The Kiss (1921) * The Heart of Arizona (1921) * The Beautiful Gambler (1921) * Desperate Trails (1921) * The Man Tamer (1921) * Cheated Love (1921) * The Blazing Trail (1921) * The Freeze-Out (1921) * The Diamond Queen (1921) * Foolish Wives (1921) *'' The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1923) *'' The Phantom of the Opera'' (1925) * The Man Who Laughs (1928) * Melody of Love (1928, Universal's first all-talkie) * Show Boat (1929) * Broadway (1929, first Universal talkie with color sequences) 1930s * All Quiet on the Western Front (1930) * King of Jazz (1930, first Universal all-color talkie) * Dracula (1931) * Frankenstein (1931) * Back Street (1932) * The Mummy (1932) * Counsellor at Law (1933) * The Invisible Man (1933) * Imitation of Life (1934) * Bride of Frankenstein (1935) * Magnificent Obsession (1935) * Show Boat (1936) * My Man Godfrey (1936) * Three Smart Girls (1936) * Dracula's Daughter (1936) * One Hundred Men and a Girl (1937) * Destry Rides Again (1939) * East Side of Heaven (1939) * My Little Chickadee (1939) * Son of Frankenstein (1939) 1940s * Enemy Agent (1940) * The Bank Dick (1940) * Black Friday (1940) * Buck Privates (1941) * The Wolf Man (1941) * House of Frankenstein (1945) * House of Dracula (1945) * The Egg & I (1946) * The Killers (1946) * Great Expectations (1947, U.S. distribution only) * The Naked City (1948) * Hamlet (1948, U.S. distribution only) * Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein (1948) 1950s * Francis the Talking Mule (1950) * Harvey (1950) * Winchester '73 (1950) * The World in His Arms (1952) * Abbott and Costello Go to Mars (1953) * Magnificent Obsession (1954) * The Creature from the Black Lagoon (1954) * Revenge of the Creature (1955) * The Creature Walks Among Us (1956) * Written on the Wind (1956) * Touch of Evil (1958) * Pillow Talk (1959) * Imitation of Life (1959, remake of 1934 film) * The Snow Queen (1959, English dub, distributor) 1960s * Spartacus (1960) * Flower Drum Song (1961) * Lover Come Back (1961, distribution) * Cape Fear (1962) * That Touch of Mink (1962, distribution) * To Kill a Mockingbird (1962) * Captain Newman, M.D. (1963) * The Birds (1963) * Send Me No Flowers (1963) * Island of the Blue Dolphins (1964) * Marnie (1964) * Charade (1964) * Mirage (1965) * Pinocchio in Outer Space (1965, distributor) * The Ipcress File (1965) * Arabesque (1966) * Gambit (1966) * The Rare Breed (1966) * Torn Curtain (1966) * Thoroughly Modern Millie (1967) * The War Wagon (1967) * The Party (1968) * Sweet Charity (1969) * Anne of the Thousand Days (1969) 1970s * Airport and its sequels (1974, 1977, and 1979, respectively) * Shoot Out (1971) * The Andromeda strain (1971) * Silent Running (1972) * Slaughterhouse-Five (1972) * American Graffiti (1973, plus sequel in 1979) * The Sting (1973, plus sequel in 1983) * Jesus Christ Superstar (1973) * Earthquake (1974) * The Black Windmill (1974) * Jaws (1975, plus sequels in 1978, 1983, and 1987) * Swashbuckler (1976) * Midway (1976) * Slap Shot (1977) * The Slipper and the Rose (1977) * Macarthur (1977) * Smokey and the Bandit (1977, plus sequels in 1980 and 1983) * Sorcerer (1977, co-production with Paramount Pictures) * Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (1978, co-production with Paramount Pictures) * The Deer Hunter (1978) * Jaws 2 (1978) * National Lampoon's Animal House (1978) * Dracula (1979) * Yanks (1979, co-production with United Artists) * 1941 (1979) 1980s * The Blues Brothers (1980) * The Island (1980) * Xanadu (1980) * On Golden Pond (1981, distribution only, produced by ITC Entertainment) * Halloween II (1981) * The Great Muppet Caper (1981, distribution only, produced by ITC Entertainment) * Conan the Barbarian (1982) * Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982) * E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982, co-production with Amblin Entertainment) * Fast Times at Ridgemont High (1982) * The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas (1982) * Sophie's Choice (1982, distribution only) * Cat People (1982) * The Thing (1982) * The Dark Crystal (1982, distribution only, produced by ITC Entertainment) * Jaws 3-D (1983) * Rumble Fish (1983) * Monty Python's The Meaning of Life (1983) * Scarface (1983) * Sixteen Candles (1984) * Firestarter (1984) * Gotcha! (1985) * Back to the Future (1985, co-production with Amblin Entertainment) * The Breakfast Club (1985) * Weird Science (1985) * Fletch (1985, plus the 1989 sequel) * Brazil (1985, co-production with 20th Century Fox) * Howard the Duck (1985) *An American Tail'' (1986, plus its three sequels) * Jaws: The Revenge (1987) * Harry and the Hendersons (1987, and later the 1990s TV series) * Prince of Darkness (1987) * Dragnet (1987) * *batteries not included (1987) * The Land Before Time (1988, plus sequels, co-production with Amblin Entertainment and Lucasfilm Ltd.) * They Live (1988) * The Great Outdoors (1988) * Phantasm II (1988) * Watchers (1988) * Field of Dreams (1989) * The 'Burbs (1989) * Back to the Future Part II (1989, co-production with Amblin Entertainment) * Do the Right Thing (1989) * Born on the Fourth of July (1989) * Uncle Buck (1989) 1990s * Jetsons: The Movie (1990, co-production with Hanna Barbera) * Tremors (1990) * Problem Child (1990) * Henry & June (1990) * Back to the Future Part III (1990, co-production with Amblin Entertainment) * Darkman (1990) (plus its two sequels) * Cry-Baby (1990, co-production with Imagine Entertainment) * Child's Play 2 (1990) * Kindergarten Cop (1990) * Problem Child 2 (1991) * Child's Play 3 (1991) * Backdraft (1991) * Jungle Fever (1991) * Cape Fear (1991) * Fried Green Tomatoes (1991) * Beethoven (1992, co-production with Northern Lights Entertainment) * Scent of a Woman (1992) * Judgment Night (1993, co-production with Largo Entertainment) * Beethoven's 2nd (1993, co-production with Northern Lights Entertainment) * Carlitos Way (1993, co-production with Bregman/Baer Productions, Inc.) * Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story (1993) * Jurassic Park (1993, co-production with Amblin Entertainment) * The Real McCoy (1993, co-production with Bregman/Baer Productions, Inc.) * Schindler's List (1993, co-production with Amblin Entertainment) * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993, co-production with Amblin Entertainment) * Phantasm III: Lord of the Dead (1994) * The Flintstones (1994, co-production with Amblin Entertainment and Hanna-Barbera) * The Shadow (1994, co-production with Bregman/Baer Productions, Inc.) * The Little Rascals (1994, co-production with Amblin Entertainment and King World) * The Cowboy Way (1994) * The River Wild (1994) * The War (1994) * Reality Bites (1994)http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reality_Bites * Street Fighter (1994, distributor) (plus 20th Century Fox live-action sequel in 2009) * Junior (1994) * Apollo 13 (1995) * Babe (1995) * Billy Madison (1995) * Waterworld (1995) * Casino (1995) * The Hunted (1995, co-production with Bregman/Baer Productions, Inc.) * Casper (1995, co-production with Amblin Entertainment) * Balto (1995) * Twelve Monkeys (1995) * Ed (1996) * Flipper (1996) * Happy Gilmore (1996) * Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Movie (1996) * The Chamber (1996) * Twister (1996, co-production with Warner Bros. and Amblin Entertainment) * The Nutty Professor (1996, co-production with Imagine Entertainment) * Daylight (1996) * Dante's Peak (1997) * The Jackal (1997) * Leave It to Beaver (1997) * Liar Liar (1997) * The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997, co-production with Amblin Entertainment) * Small Soldiers (1998, co-production with DreamWorks) * Patch Adams (1998) * Meet Joe Black (1998) * Baseketball (1998) * Babe: Pig in the City (1998, sequel to Babe, distributor) * Blues Brothers 2000 (1998) * Bride of Chucky (1998) * Mercury Rising (1998) * Psycho (1998, co-production with Imagine Entertainment) * October Sky (1999) * The Mummy (1999) * American Pie (1999) * The Hurricane (1999) * Snow Falling on Cedars (1999) * End of Days (1999) * Angela's Ashes (1999, co-production with Paramount Pictures) 2000s * U-571 (2000, distributor) * Billy Elliot (2000, distributor) * Gladiator (2000) * Nutty Professor II: The Klumps (2000) (co-production with Imagine Entertainment) * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000, co-production with Amblin Entertainment) * O Brother, Where Art Thou (2000, co-production With Touchstone Pictures) * Erin Brockovich (2000, co-production with Columbia Pictures) * Meet the Parents '' (2000, co-production with DreamWorks, plus its sequel in 2004) * ''The Watcher (2000) * The Family Man (2000) * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000, co-production with Imagine Entertainment) * Brotherhood of the Wolf (2001) (distributor) * A Beautiful Mind (2001, co-production with DreamWorks and Imagine Entertainment) * The Mummy Returns (2001) * The Fast and the Furious (2001) * Captain Corelli's Mandolin (2001, co-produced with Working Title Films, Studio Canal and Miramax Films) * American Pie 2 (2001) * Bridget Jones Diary (2001) (co-production with Miramax Films, Studio Canal and Working Title Films) * K-PAX (2001) * Jurassic Park III (2001, co-production with Amblin Entertainment) * Spy Game (2001, distributor) * 40 Days and 40 Nights (2002) (co-production with Miramax Films) * The Bourne Identity (2002) * Undercover Brother (2002) * The Scorpion King (2002) * 8 Mile (2002) * Red Dragon (2002) * The Emperor's Club (2002) * The Pianist (2002, distributor) * The Life of David Gale (2003) * 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003) * American Wedding (2003) * Bruce Almighty (2003, co-production with Spyglass Entertainment) * The Cat in The Hat (2003, co-production with DreamWorks and Imagine Entertainment) * Honey (2003) * Hulk (2003) (co-production with Marvel Enterprises) * Love Actually (2003, distributor) * Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003, co-production with 20th Century Fox and Miramax Films) * Peter Pan (2003, co-production with Columbia Pictures and Revolution Studios) * The Rundown (2003) * Seabiscuit (2003, co-production with DreamWorks and Spyglass Entertainment) * Along Came Polly (2004) * The Bourne Supremacy (2004) * Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason (2004, co-production with Miramax Films) * The Chronicles of Riddick (2004) * Friday Night Lights (2004) * In Good Company (2004) * Meet the Fockers (2004, sequel to Meet the Parents, co-production with DreamWorks) * Ray (2004, distribution) * Van Helsing (2004) * Land of the Dead (2005) (featuring the 1929-1936 logo) * White Noise (2005, plus sequel in 2008, co-production with Gold Circle Films) * Assault on Precinct 13 (2005) * The Wedding Date (2005, co-production with Gold Circle Films) * The 40-Year-Old Virgin (2005) * The Interpreter (2005) * Doom (2005) * Cinderella Man (2005) * Jarhead (2005) * Kicking & Screaming (2005) * King Kong (2005) * Munich (2005, co-production with DreamWorks and Amblin Entertainment) * The Perfect Man (2005) * Pride & Prejudice (2005, with Focus Features) * Prime (2005) * The Producers (2005, co-production with Columbia Pictures) * Serenity (2005) * The Skeleton Key (2005) * Two for the Money (2005) * Children of Men (2006) * Nanny McPhee (2006, with Working Title Films) * Curious George (2006, with Imagine Entertainment) * Slither (2006) * The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006) * Miami Vice (2006) * United 93 (2006) * Let's Go to Prison (2006) * Accepted (2006) (co-production with Shady Acres Entertainment) * The Holiday (2006) (co-production with Columbia Pictures and Waverly Films) * Man of the Year (2006) (co-production with Morgan Creek Productions) * Alpha Dog (2007) * Bean 2 (2007) * Because I Said So (2007) * Breach (2007) * Dead Silence (2007) (featuring the 1929-1936 logo) * Evan Almighty (2007) * Georgia Rule (2007) * The Kingdom (2007) * Knocked Up (2007) * Smokin' Aces (2007) * I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry (2007) (co-production with Shady Acres Entertainment and Happy Madison Productions) * The Bourne Ultimatum (2007) * The Incredible Hulk (2008) (co-production with Marvel Studios) * Frost/Nixon (2008) (co-production with Working Title Films and Imagine Entertainment) * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008, co-production with Big Idea Productions) * Hellboy 2: The Golden Army (2008) (and sequel to Hellboy in 2004 with Sony Pictures) * The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (2008) * The Tale of Desperaux (2008) (co-production with Relativity Media and Universal Animation Studios) * The Unborn (2009) (co-production with Relativity Media, Rogue Pictures and Platinum Dunes) * Coraline (2009) (co-production with Focus Features and LAIKA) * Drag Me to Hell (2009) (featuring the 1963-1990 logo, co-production with Ghost House Pictures) * Land of the Lost (2009) (featuring the 1963-1990 logo, co-production with Relativity Media, Sid and Marty Krofft Pictures and Mosiac Media Group) * Public Enemies (2009) (co-production with Relativity Media) * Bruno (2009) (co-production with Media Rights Capital) * Funny People (2009) (co-production with Columbia Pictures, Relativity Media, Apatow Productions and Madison 23 Productions) * A Perfect Getaway (2009) (co-production with Relativity Media and Rogue Pictures) * Inglourious Basterds (2009) (featuring the 1963-1990 logo, co-produced with A Band Apart and The Weinstein Company) * Love Happens (2009) (co-production with Relativity Media) * 9 (2009) (co-production with Focus Features) * Couples Retreat (2009) * Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant (2009) (co-production with Relativity Media) * The Fourth Kind (2009) (co-production with Gold Circle Films) * Pirate Radio (2009) (non-USA distribution, co-produced with Focus Features, StudioCanal and Working Title Films) * It's Complicated (2009) * 25/8 (2009) (co-production with Rogue Pictures) * Alfred Hitchcock and the Making of Psycho (2009) (co-production with Media Rights Capital) * Repo Men! (2009) 2010s * Young Americans (2010) * The Wolfman (2010) * Green Zone (2010) * Mac Gruber (2010) * Robin Hood (2010) with (Scott Free Productions) * Get Him to the Greek (2010) * Despicable Me (2010) (co-production with Illumation Entertainment) * Little Fockers (2010) (co-production with DreamWorks) * I Hop (2011) (co-production with Illumation Entertainment) * The Jetsons (2012) (co-production with Warner Bros., Troublemaker Studios and Hanna-Barbera Productions) * Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (2012) (co-production with Illumation Entertainment) Universal Category:Universal Pictures movies